1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to construction hardware, and more particularly to an improved fastener apparatus for metal roofing and steel building construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fasteners for use in roofing and steel building construction presently include the ring shank, self-sealing nail and the self-sealing hex head. Manufacturers of these fasteners recommend replacement of the installed fasteners every five years. This recommended replacement schedule is necessitated by damage to the exposed rubber seals used for these fasteners by ultraviolet rays. Additionally, the gravitational shearing forces of ice and snow on roofing surfaces employing the hex head builds up against the hex head vertical walls, loosening the fasteners and causing damage to the fasteners and their seals.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,764,262 discloses and claims a weatherproof fastener comprising a shank and head, wherein the head further comprises a recessed lower surface. A gasket is positioned in the recess and, as the fastener is employed to join two elements, the gasket is compressed to entirely fill the recess to prevent ingress of undesirable materials. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,764,262 patent fails to address or protect situations where the fastener is applied at any off angle other than ninety degrees, since the solid connection between the shank and the head create a solid AT@ shape. When the fastener of the U.S. Pat. No. 6,764,262 patent is applied at an off angle, one head side contacts the workpiece while the opposing head side rises up creating a gap between the workpiece and the head outer rim. This gap provides ingress of undesirable materials to the head underside, and eventual fastener failure.
The foregoing patent and/or products reflect the current state of the art. Reference to, and discussion of, these patent and/or products is intended to aid in discharging Applicants' duty of candor in disclosing information relevant to the examination of claims of this application. It is respectfully submitted, however, that none of the above-indicated patent and/or products disclose, teach or suggest, motivate, show or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the novel invention disclosed and claim in this application.